OUAT Ice Arthur OneShots
by SwanQueenIngrid
Summary: OneShots of Ingrid and King Arthur/Arthur Mills (King Arthur AU) Some one shots are part of the Twin Thing AU Universe. Snow Arthur as the pairing name because Ingrid is the snow queen and he's called Arthur so Snow Arthur (or Ice Arthur)
1. Chapter 1

Snow Arthur OTP One Shots

The first two one shots are based on my side Tumblr blog for my RP account of King Arthur, Snow Arthur Feels. This one shot is based on Arthur asking for Helga's permission to marry her sister.

Arthur POV

I want to ask Ingrid to marry me but first I need to ask Helga, her sister for her permission to marry Ingrid. I picked up my phone and rang Helga. She picked up on the first ring. So I had a conversation with her to ask her to meet me at Granny's.

Phone Conversation

Helga: "Hey Arthur what can I do for you?"

Me: "Well can you meet me at Granny's diner I have something I want to ask you?"

Helga: "Ok see you there bye"

When I got off the phone Ingrid was staring at me like she normally does but like she thinks something is going on with me and Helga, which there isn't, but Ingrid doesn't know I'm planning on proposing to her. I already have the ring picked out it was my mums.

Ingrid POV

I really do not know what's going through my boyfriend's mind at the moment. I mean I think he and my sister Helga have a thing going on but I know that's not true, I know they are just friends. "So my handsome boyfriend what are you planning to ask my sister?" I asked him. "Well Ingrid I can't tell you because it's just between me and Helga." He replied as he placed his lips on mine to give me a kiss. "Well I'm just going to ask Cruella then because I know she knows what you have planned." I replied to him while I sat down to take a sip of coffee. "You say you have a handsome boyfriend, do I know this guy?" He said. "Well Arthur are you forgetting that you are my handsome boyfriend?" I replied, chuckling. "Oh yea I remember that now. Well I got to go meet your sister at Granny's and you have to go to work." He replied.

Arthur POV

I'm sat at Granny's in a booth waiting for Helga to join me. She walks in and sees me automatically because I'm sat near the front. "So Arthur what did you want to ask me?" She asked when she had sat down. "I want to ask for your permission to marry Ingrid. I really love her and I want to ask her to marry me." I replied. "Arthur you have my permission to marry my sister but if you break her heart I'll break your arm." She replied. "Trust me I love her she's the only one for me, and I have a ring already." I said as I took the ring out of my pocket and passed it to her. "Now that is the nicest ring I've ever seen. It was your mum's wasn't it?" She asked while examining it. "Yes it was my mothers, anyway could I have your sisters engagement ring back please?" I replied. "Ok here you go." She said as she passed me the ring back.

Later That Day at Any Given Sundae

Ingrid POV

I'm currently finishing a day's work at my ice cream shop when my boyfriend enters. I look up and see him in a tux and I'm like Arthur what's going on why are you wearing that? "I don't want any ice cream I want the ice cream lady instead." He says as he walks upto the counter. "You want the ice cream lady, well here she is then." I reply. "I have something to ask you m'lady." He says while smirking. "Ok what do you have to ask me?" I asked. He drops down onto one knee in front of the counter so I walk round to face him and see he has a box in his hand. "Ingrid I love you, you make me the happiest man alive, but you would make me the happiest man in the world and in Storybrooke if you would do me the honor of becoming Mrs Ingrid Mills. Ingrid will you marry me?" He asked. Did he just ask me to marry him? So that's what he was asking my sister for her permission to marry me. "Arthur Mills I love you so much and I would love to be your wife." I replied. "So that's a yes then?" He replied. "Yes you idiot I said yes, now what's in the box?" I said. He opens the box as he gets up and places the ring on my finger. So I'm now engaged to the man I'm in love with, he's mine Storybrooke all mine! And soon Facebook will know! Oh and Mrs Ingrid Mills sounds nice, got a nice ring to it.

Arthur POV

So I'm engaged to Ingrid, yes Storybrooke she's mine. I do think Mrs Ingrid Mills has a nice ring to it. So I got to update my Facebook bye guys. I just updated Facebook!

FB Status

Arthur Mills is engaged to Ingrid

Cruella De Vil, Helga, Ingrid and Regina Mills like this.

Cruella De Vil: Congrats guys.

Regina Mills: Good one brother good one - winks

Ok I'm going to go curl up in bed with m'lady, my fiancé Ingrid.


	2. Chapter 2

So here's Chapter 2 of the OneShots this one is based on what a reviewer said instead of the original plan of one of my prompts. It's where Ingrid goes face to face with Guinerve her arch nemesis. Guinerve cheated on Arthur with Zelena and Killian so he chose Ingrid.

Ingrid POV

So my fiancée Arthur has been talking to this women who is his ex. I'm really angry! Like really angry. He's tried to calm me down but it won't work I want to tell this women he's mine and mine only! So currently I'm pacing around my office at the ice cream shop about how to tell her this while my sister Helga looks at me weird like I know she wants to say something but she can't because I will go mad. "Sis why are you pacing? You get angry when you do that?" She said. "It's because of that women Guinerve is it? She's annoying." I said.

Guinerve POV

I don't like INGRID she's evil. She took him from me. Regina walks up to me she's Arthur's sister. "No she didn't idiot prepare to get a fireball in the face" she says as she throws a fireball at me which puts me in hospital.

Regina POV

Could that idiot stop saying that because Arthur chose Ingrid not you Guinerve? It's getting me angry! He has always chosen her and not you lady.

Cruella POV

I want to kill Guinerve she does know Arthur was hurt by her cheating on him with his own sister Zelena which I can't believe myself. It's good Arthur persuaded the author to give me back my powers so I can kill that idiot who hurt my best friend and is now hurting his fiancée.

Arthur POV

I am sat with Cruella in Grannys and Guinerve approaches us and I get angry. Cruella tells her to leave so she does but not before chucking water at me. Cruella gets angry at her for that says sorry I'll be back and runs after her probably to kill her. Ingrid is the woman I want and I want her to be the mother of my children.

Cruella comes back with no gun? Oh god she killed her! Actually she pushed her over the town line. Way to go Cruella now everyone is safe.

Ingrid POV

Oh so she got pushed over the town line? Well earlier we had an altercation where she twisted my arm luckily I'm fine now because Helga fixed it. I walked to the town line and said that he was mine and I put a force field on the town line so she couldn't go near us again.

Regina POV

Thank goodness Ingrid and Arthur are safe now and Cruella pushed the women over the town line. Now she won't remember my little brother. Yes he's younger than me. So we are all in Grannys now laughing about the day. Goodbye reader and hope you enjoyed this one shot Thanks from Regina here and the writer of these one shots. Regina OUT!


End file.
